This invention is used to cool all vehicle engines and similar engines, providing them with a longer period of operation. It is known that vehicle air conditioning, upon its operation in the summer, raises the temperature of the vehicle engine, causing engine damage or shortening the period of engine life. In particular, such increased temperature damages most parts of the engine and water hoses, conveyors, wires and other material, thus increasing the consumption of spare parts. This effect occurs because the condenser is place in front of the radiator and heat coming out of the condenser goes to the radiator, raising its temperature and, consequently, the temperature of the vehicle engine. The suction pipe conducting cold air from the evaporator to the compressor could be used to counteract this heating effect, but this is not presently being done. The freon in the form of a liquid in the cold suction pipe also may cause damage to the compressor. The performance of current air conditioning in vehicles is reduced due to the influence of high temperature generated in the air conditioning, especially upon a vehicle stopping or driving slowly, and due to an increase in pressure during the air conditioning cooling cycle.